A New Years Eve Party: Random Style 2007
by Goldenrod Lockhart
Summary: When Golden hosts a New Years Eve party, invites lots of random guests over, and winds up with the punch spiked, the results are...well, read it to find out.


A New Year's Eve Party: Random Style 2007

Greetings, Fanfiction readers. It's just a mere few days before New Years so I've decided to type up this story. Another reason being that my fingers itch to type and I don't feel like working on my other story. This is what happens when you host a New Years Party and lots of random people is invited. What are the results? Well, we'll have to wait and see. Since a bunch of characters from different sources will star in this, I would like to say that I do not own any of the copyrighted characters except if I bring any original characters in.

Well, here it is. Here's hoping it will turn out right and is finished before New Years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

December 31, 2007. Just one more day before the arrival of the New Year. Also known as New Years Eve. On this day, people reminisce about the events that happened during the past 364 days. Others make resolutions that aren't usually resolved. But the most common event that usually takes place on this day to ring in the New Year is….A party. Sometimes, people celebrate the New Years by going to pubs. Some watches the Dick Clark New Years eve celebration on TV. Some even travels down to the big apple in hopes to meet him in person or to show up on TV. But some prefers to have a party right there in their own home. However, even that won't go by without event. Let's start from the very beginning, shall we?

Golden Lockhart sat a platter of Nacho fries on the table. He looked around at the house. It was decked in New Years Decorations and the like. A somewhat long table was piled up with lots of delicious snacks and appetizers. Golden set out a punch bowl.

"There." he said. "All finished. The Decorations are up. The Food is finished. All we need now are the guests." A girl, by the age of 15, ran down the stairs. More or less jumped down. She smashed into the wall across the stairs.

"What the heck? " she screamed as she as she peeled herself away from the wall. "Who put that stupid wall there?"

"It's always been there." Golden replied. "That's another reason why you should stop jumping the stairs like that." The girl brushed her self off and walked over to the table and picked up a juice box. She started sipping it. "Wait 'till the party, Randia." Golden said, smiling.

"Sorry." Randia said. Her name comes from the fact that she's a rather random girl. Even her looks. So, you can use your imagination on that. Just keep it tasteful. Golden made some final touches and then went to order pizza.

"Um, yes. I'll have the 50 Pizza special please." Golden said, while on the phone.

"There had better be at least one with Anchovies." Randia demanded.

"And I'll have one with Anchovies on it please." Golden said on the phone. After a while, he hung up. "It will be here in a little while."

"Where is the punch?" Randia asked, looking at the empty bowl.

"Oh, I didn't have time to make it." Golden replied.

"Well, you, being somewhat of a wizard and all, could just have some come out of your wand." Randia stated.

"Oh, yeah!" Golden exclaimed. He brought out his Maplewood with Dragonhair wand and brought it to the bowl. Just as he was about to utter the spell, the doorbell rang. "Ah. That must be one of our guests." Golden stashed the wand, made his way over to the door, and answered it.

"Happy New Year!" Goku cheerily said as he did his famous Son grin.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!" Golden said.

"Yeah. I just thought I'd stop by." Goku said. "Although I can't stay for long. See, I'm actually going over to Master Roshi's place to celebrate the New Year."

"Oh?" Golden asked.

"Yeah. Chichi kind of made me. Well, I gotta go. Sorry." Goku said.

"That's ok. Maybe next year." Golden said and closed the door.

"The heck?" Randia said.

"Other plans came up, ok?" Golden said. No sooner had he left the door when the doorbell rang again.

"Hey, did my dad just come by here?" Gohan asked.

"Actually, yes." Golden replied. "Are you staying?"

"No. I have to go with my dad. But, um, I'll take a few of those cheese stick things." Gohan said.

"Of course." Golden said. Gohan got a few then left.

"I can get some, too?" Randia asked.

"No. The party hasn't started yet." Golden replied.

"Ok…" Randia said and went into the kitchen. A few minutes had passed when the bell rang again.

"Hopefully, this person will stay." Golden muttered to himself as he went to the door and opened it.

"Happy New Year!" Excel shouted.

"Hey, Excel! Didn't think you'd make it what with all the assignments Lord Iipallazzo's been giving you lately." Golden said, hoping that she might stay.

"Eeeeeeeeeeyeah. About that." Excel started, looking down. "See, Lord Iipallazzo has given me another assignment. I'm not even supposed to be here. I somehow snuck away so I'd better get back before I end up on this week's lunch menu. See ya." And she left.

"Bye." Golden said. He closed the door. "Man. How are we supposed to have a party when there are no guests? What did I send all of those invitations out to random people for, anyway?"

"You could make the punch now." Randia suggested, it was obvious that she was sneaking a few snacks seeing as she had cheese on her mouth but Golden didn't say anything. He went up to the bowl and pointed his wand to it again when the bell rang again. He answered it.

"See? I told you this was the right place! You never listen." Michael Scott, the regional manager of Dunder Mifflin, shouted to the other staff members.

"Oh, my gosh!" Randia squealed. "How did you get some of the Dunder Mifflin staff here?!" She was a big fan of "The Office".

"They must have got some of the invitations, I guess." Golden said back.

"Is the New Years Eve party here?" Michael asked.

"Yep." Golden replied. "Are you going to be staying?"

"Hmmm." Michael said, "Now that's a funny question. Are we staying? Well, I know we came all the way from Scranton for something."

"Ah. I take the hint. Please, come it." Golden stepped aside and let the staff members in. Kevin, Dwight, and Jim instantly made their way over to the food table.

"Now?" Randia asked.

"Now, Randia. Might as well start the party." Golden replied. Randia grabbed a bunch of the food and then went upstairs. Golden stood there with a blank look on his face. "I could've sworn that was all she was here for." He muttered.

"Hey. Great eats." Kevin complemented.

"Thanks. I made…none of them myself." Golden admitted. His eyes went over to a bag that was in the garbage can.

"They're still good." Pam said, eating a hot wing.

"Where's the punch?" Jim asked.

"Oh. That's right." Golden remembered. He went over to the bowl but before he could take his wand out, the bell rang again. Golden answered it to be greeted by a loud "Snoooootch!"

"….." went the other one.

"Hi. Glad you could make it." Golden greeted them, unfazed by the loud noise.

"Oh, heck no." Randia said, coming down behind Golden. "I know you didn't invite them."

"I didn't know I had invited them." Golden said.

"Oh, I get it." The taller of the two with long blonde hair. "Come on, Silent Bob. We're not wanted." They started to leave with sad looks on their faces.

"Oh, no. You guys can come in." Golden said. "Just no…activities, please."

"Whatever." Jay said as they came in. "Hey! Look at all the good eats!" They went over to the table and basically started making pigs of themselves.

"There's plenty to go around." Golden said.

"Not with him here." Jay said, pointing to Silent Bob who frowned at him in return.

"Um…right." Golden stammered. So, the party went on with what guests were there until more guests came.

"Oh, come on. I don't want to come to this party!" Brock whined while being pulled in.

"Brock, we need to stick to tradition. Every New Years Eve we go out to a party of some sort." Ash explained.

"I think I know what Brock's problem may be." Misty said.

"What? There are a lack of pretty girls?" Ash said sarcastically. Pam sort of looked over.

"Um…" Misty said, wondering if Ash could read her mind.

"Face it. There's nothing at this party that would…..is that Michael Scott from The Office?! And that food looks really good." Brock's face turned from sad to glad and rushed over to get some of the food and to chat with Michael.

"Well, I guess that takes care of that." Misty said and they went over to join Brock. Ranma soon came in.

"Hey. There's someone else coming up the walk." Ranma told Golden.

"Great. Hey, where's your Grandfather?" Golden asked.

"That's the other person." Ranma replied. Sure enough, a great big Panda walked in through the door holding a sign that said "Hi! Hi! The gang's all here!" in Panda Calligraphy.

"Glad you could come." Golden said. Pretty soon, the last of the guests arrived.

"Angela!" Dwight exclaimed when he opened the door.

"Hi." Angela said as she came in. "Sorry I'm late. I can only stay a little bit though."

"Oh. Well, at least you're here." Dwight said.

"Now that everyone's here, let's officially start the party!" Golden announced as he threw a hot wing into the air. So, for a while, everyone chatted, ate, and got to know each other. However, this was soon broken up when Dwight happened to spot Brock eyeing Angela with that goofy look that indicated he was in love with someone.

"Excuse me. Eyes off. She's mine." Dwight told Brock.

"Oh, pardon me. I don't see your name on her." Brock retorted.

"Trust me. The territory has already been marked." Dwight started. "And if you would open your eyes, you would see that."

"Uh-oh." Misty muttered.

"What?!" Brock asked.

"You heard me." Dwight confirmed. "Put on some glasses."

"Maybe I don't wanna put glasses on!" Brock raised his voice. Everyone was now looking at them. "I don't wanna look like no dork! Like you!"

"Too late." Dwight said.

"Take that back!" Brock shouted they were now chest to chest.

"Make me, squinty!" Dwight shouted. They started to wrestle amid cheers, shouts of "Stop Brock/Dwight!" and Randia laughing her butt off. Someone even said "Let 'em keep fightin'!" It wasn't until they almost knocked over the food table when people started trying to break them up. When that fiasco was over, the whole room was filled with excited whispers about what had just happened.

"Wow. The thing's just started and already there's a fight." Golden said.

"Well, there's our entertainment right there." Jay said.

"It was something, alright." Ranma's grandfather's sign read.

"See? He's silent yet he has the decency to hold up signs. You could learn from him, lunchbox." Jay told his silent friend. Silent Bob just rolled his eyes. At the food table, Jim was talking with Misty when Dwight came up with a can of soda (The following is a homage to MoonlitMeowth's famous fanfic, "New Years Eve party 2004", at least I think it was in 2004.).

"Hey, Jim. Want a can of soda?" Asked Dwight already back to his old self.

"Um…Ok." Jim said tentatively. He took the can and opened it, immediately to be greeted by a spray of tropical punch. "Dwight!" Jim shouted irritably, pop dripping down his face.

"Wow. I thought you liked soda. I didn't know the soda liked you." Dwight said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Very funny." Jim said, wiping the soda off of his face.

"Ok." Golden said to Randia as she has just finished talking to him. "Ok, everyone. Randia's just given me an idea. How about we play 'I've Never?'" (Another homage to MoonlitMeowth's fic, no longer on this site.)

"Ooh. Party games." Kevin said excitedly.

"How do we play that?" Ash asked.

"Well, I heard a friend of mine had played this at a party of her's so I thought I'd try it out. We all grab a glass of punch and sit in a circle. Then one of us would say something like 'I've never…dah dah dah.' And whoever has done whatever the person hasn't would take a swig of their drink. And the person whose glass is empty first will spin 'The Wheel of Penalty.' And…that's it." Golden panted from all the words he had said. He looked around at the food table to find that the bowl was gone. "Where is the bowl?"

"Oh, Silent Bob is making us his famous punch." Jay explained.

"Um…that oughta be good." Golden said tentatively, now wishing he had made the punch in the first place. Pretty soon, a smiling Silent Bob came out of the kitchen, carefully balancing the bowl in his hands. He sat it on the table, took a ladle out of his coat and put it in the drink.

"Thank you very much. I am thirsty." Jim said getting a cup. Golden eyed the red drink and decided that it looked normal enough. So, the party guests all got a cup of punch, including Randia and sat in a circle. Golden went first and they were going to go around.

"Right. Ahem…I've never watched the Tellitubbies and wanted to frolic around with them." Golden said. They all just sat there.

"Who do you think we are?" Michael asked, a little offended. "We are not kids who-" Michael stopped when he saw Kevin taking a drink.

"….So?" Kevin said.

"Alright, my turn." Pam said. "I've never danced to the theme song of "The Love Boat" while holding a brush to my lips and lip-syncing." Michael and Dwight took a swig. "Wow, Michael. You of all people."

"I like Disco." Michael defended.

"Yeah. Who said it was dead?" Dwight added.

"Someone named Steve Dahl." Pam said.

"We don't know him." Dwight said.

"I do…sorta." Misty said out of nowhere.

"Anyway." Brock said. "I've never had the hots for Angela." After that, Brock a sip from his cup just to annoy Dwight.

"I'm warning you, tanny." Dwight said.

"Hey, you-" Brock started but Jay cut in.

"I've never-" Jay started but the view switched to a scene of a Meowth juggling Pokeballs. When it switched back, it involved Jay smirking as others looked at him in disgust. Ash hesitantly took a drink, earning a slap on the back of the head from Misty. The game only went downhill from there. Feelings were hurt, secrets no one really needed to hear were revealed, and one statement nearly caused Ranma's Grandfather to maul Kevin alive.

"I think we should stop before I'll have to end up calling an ambulance over here." Golden suggested, thinking he could try out his new wheel of penalty some other time. Everyone agreed, got up and went to get some more punch.

"That's weird." Misty started. "I feel really weird all of a sudden."

"Me too." Said Ash. They shrugged and got some more punch. Jay was getting himself a cup when it slipped from his fingers and fell onto Ranma, who was next to him. Being as the punch was cold, Ranma turned from a him into a her right there in front of everyone.

"Would you please watch where you are going next time?" Girl Ranma asked as she went into the kitchen for some hot water. Jay stood there, wondering if it what he smoked was getting too strong for him.

"Hey, everyone. Could we all get into a group? I want to take our picture." Golden announced. Everyone got into a group as Golden set the auto timer on the camera. He put it on a tripod and rushed to get into the picture. The flash happened and everyone dispersed.

"Hey, didn't you order Pizza?" Kevin asked Golden.

"Yeah. It should be here right…about…" Golden started and no sooner after that then the doorbell ring, scaring Silent Bob.

"Look at this sissy. Scared of a doorbell." Jay taunted. Golden went to open the door when Randia blocked his path.

"Unh uh." She said.

"Don't you want some Pizza?" Golden asked her, confused.

"Yeah, but not from that guy." Randia said.

"I gather you have a beef with him." Golden said, like it had happened before.

"Yeah. You gathered right." Randia replied. "He thought he could raise his voice at me just 'cause I wanted to get a pop. I mean, dang! It's just one pop. You ain't gonna miss it!"

"Hmmm." Golden mused. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him for you."

"You had better." Randia said moving away. Golden opened the door to find the Pizzaman trying his best to hold 50 pizzas without dropping them. He seemed to be crying.

"What's the matter?" Golden asked.

"I stood out here for almost 10 minutes trying to hold these pizzas. You have no idea how hard it is to do that! My hands hurt and I'm tired! Please don't let me hold them anymore. I'll let you have them free of charge just take them!" the Pizzaman sobbed a little.

"Um…ok." Golden said and took the pizzas. "Happy New Years."

"Thanks. You're a great pal." The Pizzaman smiled and left. Golden kicked the door closed.

"You're welcome." He told Randia. Golden brought the Pizzas over to the table and sat them down. "Pizza is now served." He announced. Everyone cheered and got a slice. Silent Bob grabbed a slice and bit into it. He spat it on to the ground.

"If I had spent a lot of money on a bad batch of pizza, I would have been seriously angry." Golden said. Silent Bob picked a little fish off of the pizza and held it up.

"Ay, that's my pizza." Randia said and got a slice of it.

"Oh." Golden said as Silent Bob got a glass of punch. So, everyone ate pizza, drank the punch, and chatted. Golden was still a little bit curious about the punch and his suspicions were indeed confirmed when Dwight started acting strange.

"Dwight. What are you doing?" Michael asked while laughing a little. Dwight was sitting on the floor trying to scratch his head with his foot in the same manner as a dog.

"I bet Brock must be getting a laugh out of this." Ash, who hasn't had as much of the punch as everyone else, said.

"Ay! Lampshade on the head, y'all!" Brock called out as he danced around wearing a lampshade as a hat. Being it was on his head rendering him blind, he started crashing into tables and people. A moment had passed and nearly everyone was acting crazy: Michael trying to stuff Jim into a trashcan, Kevin trying to kiss Misty while being followed by Ash with an axe, Dwight making like he was burying something in the floor, Pam was crying because no one found her pretty (Not bashing her.), and Brock was still dancing around with the lampshade on his head. Angela had long since left when Dwight nearly got into another fight with Brock. Golden stared at the mayhem that happened in front of him then at Jay and Silent Bob.

"I didn't make the punch." Jay said right away.

"Do you know what's going on?" Golden asked, looking at Silent Bob. Silent Bob looked nervous. "Whew. I'm glad I didn't drink it. I just knew something was wrong and I'm not going to ask what he put in it, either." Silent Bob motioned as to say that he was sorry. "That's ok. You've made this party quite interesting." Golden glanced at the clock. "Well, just one more hour until midnight."

"WOOT!" Randia shouted, holding a cup of punch.

"No more for you." Golden said, taking the cup away. "You act crazy enough without the drink."

"Aurora bee bee wob." Randia muttered before going to sleep on Silent Bob's lap. The effect of the punch was slowly but surely wearing off, which took a good 30 minutes. When everyone finally snapped out of it, they were all wondering what had happened. Golden told them everything about what happened and some people was laughing, some were disgusted, and some wanted to do it again. Ash was hugging Misty, telling her it will be all right.

"Well, I think I know that I will make the punch when I say I will." Golden said. Everyone laughed.

"Wow. I wonder if Pikachu is having as wild a time as we are." Ash wondered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…And this is a slide of me…y'all don't wanna see that…" Gary said showing slides from his vacation to Florida. The wrong slides kept popping up. "And this is one…"

"Gary, don't show them that." Professor Oak said. Pikachu had a party hat on with a very bored look on its face.

"_Man. I wonder if the party Ash went to was as boring as this._" Pikachu wondered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:55. Just five mere minutes until the arrival of the New Year. Golden had passed out party hats and favors. He handed one to Silent Bob, who switched his baseball cap with it.

"Wake up!" Dwight said after blowing his party horn in Jim's ear.

"I swear, if I've lost some of the hearing in that ear…" Jim started.

"Anyone have any News Years resolutions?" Golden asked.

"I resolve nothing seeing as I never seem to resolve it." Michael said.

"I resolve to get Dwight back for hearing loss." Jim said.

"I resolve to get a girlfriend of my own." Kevin said. Everyone laughed.

"I resolve to get Angela for my own." Brock joked.

"I resolve to kick Brick's a-" Dwight started.

"I resolve to find out who ever spiked the punch and had me act a fool." Pam said. Silent Bob shrunk back a little.

"I resolve to meet Ron Burgundy." Misty said.

"I resolve to kill Ron Burgundy." Ash said.

"……." Silent Bob motioned.

"I resolve to-" Jay started but the view again changed to a clip from one of Melvin the Magician's Las Vegas Spectaculars. The view changed back to everyone staring at Jay, mouths opened.

"I swear, that guy is worse off then Eric Cartman and that's saying something." Ash quietly said to Misty, who nodded.

"I resolve to get more stories up." Golden said.

And Randia was asleep so she couldn't give hers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

11:59. One more minute! Everyone gathered around the clock. Randia had woken up, complaining about having a strange dream of a Polar Bear chasing her around the North Pole. Just before she woke up, she found out it was Santa trying to give her a big box but it was too late. The time came.

"Well, everyone? See in 2008!" Golden said. The countdown began.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!"

12:00. The Year is now 2008!

"Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted.

"Great. Another year I'll have to go through trying to find a girlfriend." Kevin lamented.

"Join the club." Brock said. Everyone cheered and shouted, glad to have made it another year. Golden stood in the middle of the room, took out his wand, and produced a big cake with the picture that he had taken earlier on the face.

"Ohhhh!" Everyone went, realizing. Everyone got a slice as Silent Bob stood up and cleared his throat.

"Should auld acquaintance be forgot

And never brought to mind?

Should auld acquaintance be forgot

And auld lang syne?

For auld lang syne, my dear,

For auld lang syne,

We'll take a cup o' kindness yet,

For auld lang syne."

"How did I know we had a singing sensation on out hands?" Jay said in response to his mute friend's sudden song.

Silent Bob finished and blushed. Fade out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And there you are. My New Years Eve fanfic. I was trying to finish it before the year was up and I thought I wasn't going to make it but I did. Here's hoping we'll have a great year.

Oh, and this also is the debut of the original character, Randia. Remember her because she may be in other stories as well. In the early manuscripts, I titled her "R.girl" as in "Random girl". I guess she now has a name.

And MoonlitMeowth. If you're reading this, I hope you didn't mind me using some of your ideas from your New Year Eve fanfic. I was just paying you homage. If you think otherwise, please let me know.

To the rest of you out there: Happy New Years 2008!


End file.
